


moonbeams

by venomedveins



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Banter, Full Moons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: Anonymous said:nagron + halloween + full moon, please?





	moonbeams

"That movie was ridiculous. Why would you run upstairs? The front door was fucking open!" Agron cackles, shaking his head. 

The autumn wind billows down the sidewalk, trailing leaves and debris along with it. It's late and the businesses are all closed up. Once they round the corner, the lights of the movie theater are gone and all that lights their path is the dim, vintage streetlights and the bright, full moon. 

"You're getting chased by a murderer, do you think rational thought is the first thing you go with it?" Nasir giggles, looping his fingers through Agron's so they swing their arms. 

"I'd think if you saw an open door or a flight of stairs, you'd take the obvious choice." Agron argues, shaking his head. 

They pass under another street light and Agron glances over at just the right time to see Nasir shiver at the cold. He had worn his vintage Nosferatu sweater for the double feature horror show, but it's thin and the cotton is worn down.

"Are you cold?" Agron asks, though he doesn't really need an answer, already stopping to shred his leather jacket. 

"Oh, it's-" Nasir loses his words as Agron wraps the now warm fabric around his shoulders, reaching up to flatten the collar. It presses his fingers against Nasir's jaw, grinning down at him. 

"Don't want you to freeze, now do we?" Agron doesn't move his fingers, but instead strokes them over Nasir's cheek. The moon washes his face into sharp lines and shadows, but Nasir's eyes look midnight black. 

"How are you always so warm? You a werewolf or something?" Nasir teases, grinning wide. 

"Well," Agron squints up at the moon like he's considering, "I guess you might find out."

"It's okay. If you are, I think I can handle it." Boldly, Nasir reaches up and wraps his arms around Agron's shoulders, threading his fingers into Agron's hair. 

"Is that the rational thought leaving you?" Agron smirks, delighted when he feels Nasir tugging him down. 

"No," Nasir murmurs, just before their lips meet, "You're just the obvious choice."


End file.
